


When The Flowers Bloom

by boboTheTurtle, mamamoofic



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboTheTurtle/pseuds/boboTheTurtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamoofic/pseuds/mamamoofic
Summary: When the flowers bloom, that's when it all changed.





	When The Flowers Bloom

“I wish this year will be filled with unforgettable memories,” Yong-Sun prayed and watched the time changed from 23:59 to 00:00. “Happy birthday, Yong,” she wished and blew out the candles.

In the eyes of society, 25-year-old Kim Yong-Sun was viewed as a successful individual, someone who should be happy with her life, someone admirable, but why did she feel like she was just passing time?      

_21 st February 2016_

Having done her weekly grocery shopping, Yong-Sun decided to stroll around the shopping complex. Work had consumed much of her time up until recently, so it had been a while since she took a breather. During her stroll, she heard commotion coming from the floor below her. Curious, she took the escalator and descended to the ground floor.

Judging by the stage set in the middle of the shopping complex and the sea of people in front of her, as well as the large ‘Angel Art Competition’ banner hung between the stage pillars, an art competition was about to start. Having some time to spare, Yong-Sun decided to join the crowd.

When the 15-minute break in preparation for the final round was announced, Yong-Sun debated whether she should stay or leave. Looking at the time, she chose to leave instead. She found herself at the back of the stage after successfully manoeuvring herself from the crowd. Just when she was about to turn towards the exit, someone suddenly grabbed her by the arm. Then there she was, standing face-to-face with one of the competition staff.

“This is my model,” said the stranger who grabbed her. The staff took one look at them and gave a small nod. She then scribbled something on her clipboard and walked off. The stranger let out a sigh of relief once the staff was out of earshot and attempted to calm her racing heart. Yong-Sun took the chance to study the stranger and recognised her as one of the contestants from the competition.    

Realising that she was still holding onto her arm, the stranger quickly released her grip and explained her situation. “I’m really sorry, but I really need a model for the final round, please,” the stranger pleaded. Yong-Sun wanted to protest but gave in to the stranger’s puppy dog face, mentally berating herself for being weak in such situations.

_-End of competition-_

“Hey, winning isn’t everything… what matters is that you did your best,” said Yong-Sun, trying her best to console the crying stranger.  

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy,” the stranger apologised and placed her hand over her mouth as tears of joy continue to flow down her face.

“It’s ok-” Yong-Sun stopped mid-sentence when she registered what the stranger had just said. “-happy?” she asked, confused.   

The stranger gave her a watery smile as she said through the tears, “I’m happy because I managed to tick something off my bucket list.” 

**~~participate in an art competition~~ **

_25 th February 2016_

“Care to join me on my bucket list adventure?” the stranger grinned, a dimple forming on her cheek.

That was three days ago…

Sitting in her tiny car, Yong-Sun wondered what made her say ‘yes’ to the stranger that day. Maybe it was the lack of excitement in her life, or that work had finally driven her mad. Regardless of the reason, there she was, on her way to pick Whee-In up from her residence. Jung Whee-In, the name of the stranger. A 20-year-old girl with short blonde hair and an eccentric personality.

Yong-Sun made no comment when Whee-In rushed out of the house with a bag filled with toilet paper rolls in which she placed in the trunk of the car. Even when Whee-In sat down on the passenger seat wearing a mischievous grin, she kept mum. She thought it was best to just save the questions for later and continued to drive to their next destination.

Yong-Sun casually parked her car at the side of the road when they arrived at their destination and switched off the car engine. The two girls sat in silence, sorting out their thoughts. Before Yong-Sun could utter a word, Whee-In spoke first, “So, here’s the plan,” she paused, holding the other’s gaze, “ **We** are going to TP that house over there.”  

Yong-Sun’s eyes went wide when the words sunk in, “What!?” she choked, “Why?”

Whee-In gestured at the house to her left, “the girl who lives in that house,” she explained, “she did something horrible to me in middle school,” she said and grinned, “so, think of it as payback.”

  

Yong-Sun had always been a rule-abiding person, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t have fun that night, even if they **were** breaking the law. And when the lights inside the house suddenly turned on and they had to make a run for it, Yong-Sun tried to recall the last time she laughed that much.   

“So, what exactly did the girl do to you?” Yong-Sun asked, driving them back home.

Whee-In turned to look at Yong-Sun and smiled, “she tore my art book in half.”

Yong-Sun chuckled, thinking to herself, “Jung Whee-In was definitely the most eccentric person she has ever met”. 

**~~revenge on Kwon Soo Ah~~ **

 

_29 th February 2016_

“Ooh! Let’s go on that ride, and that one, and that one…”  Whee-In trailed off excitedly, oblivious to the odd looks she was getting. Placing her hands on Whee-In’s shoulders, Yong-Sun gave the girl a rough shook and told her to calm down. Not even a minute had passed since they set foot into the amusement park and the younger one was already bursting with excitement.

“Sorry,” Whee-In apologised once she had calmed down.    

“It’s alright,” Yong-Sun gave a pat on Whee-In’s head. “You just look like a kid who’s visiting an amusement park for the first time, that’s all,” Yong-Sun teased. The lack of response from the younger girl surprised Yong-Sun, “have you never been to an amusement park before?” she questioned. Whee-In timidly shook her head at the question and stared at the ground.

Hoping to ease the sudden tension, Yong-Sun cleared her throat to grab Whee-In’s attention. She smiled when the younger one slowly lifted her head to look at her. “C’mon, let’s have lots of fun today,” Yong-Sun said and held out her hand to Whee-In. Smiling at the spoken words, Whee-In took Yong-Sun’s hand and gave her a small nod.   

It was as if the Gods were being extra nice to them that day… The weather was perfect, there weren’t many people and Yong-Sun managed to save her ice-cream when a kid accidentally bumped into her. Not to mention the highlight of the day which went to Whee-In, who attacked the “ghosts” who scared her at the Tomb of Horror.

Noticing that it was near closing time, the two girls quickly hopped onto the monorail. It had been a long and exhausting day, so a relaxing ride was very welcomed.  As the monorail went around the brightly lit park, Yong-Sun couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of wonder on Whee-In’s face.  

“I was never a fan of amusement parks, but I had a lot of fun today,” Yong-Sun stated softly. Turning her attention to Yong-Sun, Whee-In said with a silly smile, “cause I’m here.” Yong-Sun pinched Whee-In on the cheek, “maybe,” she said and smiled back.  

**~~visit the amusement park~~ **

_3 rd March 2016_

So, what are we up to today?” Yong-Sun asked as she pulled out of Whee-In’s driveway.

“Today, my dear unnie, we are attending Lee Min Jae’s fan sign,” replied Whee-In with her sing-song voice.

Whee-In could tell from Yong-Sun’s face that the older girl hadn’t had the slightest idea who she was talking about. “Seriously, unnie, you need to brush up on your art knowledge,” Whee-In scoffed.   

“Hey, don’t forget who’s driving you there,” Yong-Sun warned. 

“Sorry,” Whee-In apologised meekly. “It’s just, Lee Min Jae is such an inspiration, and this is his first ever fan sign, so I really want to meet him.”

“Alright…” Yong-Sun cooed, patting Whee-In on the head. “You must have been very happy when you managed to get the tickets.”

Whee-In tilted her head in confusion, “who said anything about tickets, we’re sneaking in,” she said while wearing an innocent smile, as if what had just been uttered was completely normal. Yong-Sun’s foot instinctively slammed on the brakes, propelling them both forward. “We’re what!?”

“Don’t worry, unnie,” Whee-In assured. “I have a plan.”

“I am going to end up in jail because you,” Yong-Sun grumbled and continued driving.

 

Whee-In’s brilliant plan consisted of Yong-Sun dressing up as a nurse and the mastermind herself, as a patient.  

“How did you even get the hospital staff to lend you these?” Yong-Sun questioned.

Whee-In grinned, “I have my ways.”

“Right…” said Yong-Sun, not in the least bit convinced.

“Alright, are you ready?” Whee-In asked, too calm for Yong-Sun’s liking. 

Yong-Sun sighed, “do I even have a choice?” Whee-In shook her head at the question and lowered herself onto the wheelchair. Sighing for the nth time, Yong-Sun grabbed the two push handles and wheeled Whee-In into the venue.  

“Ticket please,” said the burly mean, his hand held out, waiting to receive their ticket. 

 

Yong-Sun stood at a corner and watched while Whee-In was engaged in an animated conversation with Lee Min Jae. Yong-Sun thought it was sheer luck that the ticket collector granted them entry, highly unlikely that their “Oscar-worthy” performance was the reason. Although, Whee-In was very convincing with her acting. Her pale complexion, and the way she portrayed a sickly patient… If Yong-Sun wasn’t in on the act, Whee-In would have had her fooled as well.

**~~meet Lee Min Jae~~ **

_7 th March 2016_

“Now, why can’t you have more tasks such as this on your bucket list,” Yong-Sun said while cleaning a dog kennel.

When Whee-In had told Yong-Sun that volunteering at an animal shelter was next on the list, she was more than happy to help with said task. Yong-Sun loved animals and ever since she moved out to live independently, she barely saw her family’s cute old schnauzer. Volunteering at ‘Dapshimni Adoption Center’ was definitely a good way to help fill the void.

“How rude,” Whee-In pouted and placed a hand to her collarbone in fake offence.

“Oh, stop being so dramatic,” Yong-Sun stated with a roll of her eyes.

“Aw, c’mon unnie, don’t be so uptight,” the younger one nudged. “You should loosen up a little.”

“You don’t say…” Yong-Sun mused, an evil smirk forming on her face. 

“What’s with that smirk?” the younger stuttered. “Wait, why are you aiming the hose at me?” Looking back and forth between the hose and Yong-Sun, Whee-In put two and two together, “unnie, don’t.”

Whee-In learnt a valuable lesson that day: Never provoke Yong-Sun in the presence of a hose or you’d end up with a free shower.  

Once the girls were done with the cleaning, they were given the options of either taking the dogs out for a walk or playing with the dogs that couldn’t go for walks due to their condition. Failing to resist the hopeful eyes of the dogs, they opted with the latter option. 

“Thanks, Whee-In,” Yong-Sun whispered while petting an adorable beagle under the chin. Stopping the attention she was giving to the little pup in her arms, Whee-In tilted her head to the older girl, “whatever for?”

Yong-Sun draped her arm over Whee-In’s shoulder, tugging the younger one close to her side. “Ever since our paths crossed, my days have been filled with treasured memories. So, thank you.”

Resting her head on the Yong-Sun’s shoulder, Whee-In said with a smile, “me too, unnie, me too.”

**~~volunteer at an animal shelter~~ **

_12 th March 2016_

“Please read through this document carefully before filling out the requested information. If you’re happy with it, sign and date here. Then, hand it back to me and we can begin,” said Amber, the owner of the tattoo parlour. 

Yong-Sun and Whee-In made a bet the other day when they were volunteering at the animal shelter. It was a simple bet: whoever managed to get the grumpy looking bulldog to approach them wins and the loser must fulfil a request from the winner. 

Yong-Sun looked at the document in her hand and sighed, “a bet’s a bet…”

The two girls quietly filled out the forms at the waiting area then handed in the forms once done. 

Amber gave a quick check on the forms, “Awesome. Come with me,” she instructed and led the two over to her station.

“I’ll go first,” said Whee-In as she settled herself onto the chair.

“Do you know what design you want to get?” Amber asked.

Whee-In smiled, “Yes,” she replied, handing a piece of paper to Amber.

“Did you draw this yourself?” Amber asked, looking at the drawing on the paper. Whee-In blushed and gave a shy nod. “It’s beautiful,” Amber praised, admiring the magnolia Whee-In had drawn. “So, where would you like it?”

“Here,” replied Whee-In, pointing at her right under forearm. Amber nodded to Whee-In and quickly got to work.

Yong-Sun’s heart clenched each time she saw the look of pain on Whee-In, especially during the outlining of the tattoo. Never once did she let go of the younger’s hand. 

“And, we’re done,” Amber announced and placed the needle down. “Go ahead and take a look,” she told Whee-In once she finished the cleaning process.  

Whee-In looked in the mirror and smiled, happy with how the tattoo had turned out. 

After applying a bandage over Whee-In’s tattoo and providing her with aftercare instructions, Amber turned to Yong-Sun, “Next?”

“Do I have to?” Yong-Sun asked.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Whee-In, a hand on Yong-Sun’s forearm.

Amber faked a cough to grab the two’s attention and asked Yong-Sun, “would you like to try silk tattoos?”

Yong-Sun raised her eyebrow at the question, “Silk tattoos?”

“Silk tattoos are temporary tattoos,” Amber explained. “They last for 7 to 10 days and look like the real deal, so you can view it as a trial run,” she continued. “Want to give it a go?”

 

“Do you like it?” asked Whee-In when they stopped at a red light.

“Mhm,” Yong-Sun nodded, “thanks for picking out the design,” she smiled.

Whee-In flashed Yong-Sun a wide grin, “don’t mention it,” she said and turned her attention to the front.

Yong-Sun turned her left forearm to the other side. “One day,” she thought to herself as she admired the tattoo on her skin.

**~~get a tattoo~~ **

 

18th March 2016

It had been 5 days since she last heard from Whee-In.

_“Hello?” A girl with a husky voice answered._

She should have known something bad had happened…

_“May I speak to Whee-In?” she asked timidly._

Yong-Sun silently cursed herself for not calling sooner.

_“Who’s this?” the girl on the other end questioned. “I’m Yong-Sun, Whee-In’s-” the girl cut her off, “ah… Whee-In’s in the hospital,” there was a short pause, “you should come and see her, I’ll text you the details,” the girl said and ended the call._

Yong-Sun stood in front of the door, her mind clouded with indecision. She carefully pressed her right ear against the door. Faint whispers could be heard from the inside, she wondered if she was intruding. “There’s no turning back now,” she sighed and opened the door.    

Whee-In and a girl with long dark hair instinctively turned their heads towards the sound of a door opening. “Unnie!” Whee-In gasped, surprised at Yong-Sun’s unexpected presence. Yong-Sun waved awkwardly at the two girls and took a step into the room.

The dark-haired girl looked between the two girls with a knowing smile. “I’ll leave you two alone,” she said and gave Whee-In’s shoulder a light squeeze.

Whee-In nodded appreciatively at the girl, “Thanks Hye-Jin.” 

Hye-Jin left the room and closed the door behind her, giving the two their privacy.

“You should have told me,” Yong-Sun sighed, walking towards Whee-In.  

“Sorry,” Whee-In muttered and hung her head down.

Yong-Sun circled her arms around Whee-In’s waist. “Are you… alright now?” she asked.   

Whee-In nodded, “had a bad bug that’s all,” she said and returned the hug.

They stayed in that position for a while until Whee-In pulled herself from the hug. She held out her hand to Yong-Sun, “dance with me,” she said. 

“There’s no music,” Yong-Sun pointed out but accepted Whee-In’s hand anyway.

Whee-In pulled Yong-Sun close to her, “such a princess,” she teased and began to hum to a song.

The two continued to sway when the song had ended, enjoying the moment.

“They’re letting me out tomorrow,” Whee-In whispered, her head resting on Yong-Sun’s chest. “Let’s go on a trip,” she proposed, “just you and me.” Yong-Sun agreed to the plan with a nod, prompting a smile from Whee-In.

Closing her eyes, Whee-In hummed to a new song.

**~~Slow dance~~ **

_20 th March 2016_

On the sands of Sangju Silver Sand Beach, Yong-Sun and Whee-In watched as the sun slowly sets in front of them. These past two days had been unforgettable, sadly time does not play favourites…

Whee-In gently leaned her head against Yong-Sun’s shoulder. “I’m having surgery tomorrow,” she announced in a whisper.

Yong-Sun let the information sank in. “What time?” she asked and reached for Whee-In’s hand. 

Whee-In took the outreached hand and interlaced their fingers, “10,” she answered. 

Yong-Sun looked up towards the beautiful sunset sky, “same time as…” she trailed off.

Whee-In breathed a heavy sigh, “yes,” she concurred. “Promise me you’d still attend,” she said, eyes on the far horizon.

Yong-Sun rested her head on Whee-In’s, “I promise,” she breathed.

**~~Go on a weekend getaway~~ **

_21 st March 2016_

**‘la vie est courte l'art est long’ Art Exhibition by Jung Whee-In**

The words written on the signboard outside the hospital art room. Yong-Sun checked the time on her watch, “you promised her,” she reminded herself and entered the art room.  

Yong-Sun swept a glance over the collection of paintings that stood before her, each one representing a significant part of Whee-In’s life. Yong-Sun started with the first painting on her left and worked her way from there. She took her time looking through each painting, appreciating their beauty.  

Much time had gone by when she finally reached the last piece of the exhibition. She brought her eyes to the title: “When the flowers bloom” Oil on Canvas by Jung Whee-In

It was her, dressed in a beautiful floral dress, surrounded by a blend of red, pink, purple, and white coloured flowers of the same kind. Yong-Sun looked so at peace, so ethereal.  

Her eyes slowly travelled to the lower right edge of the painting where Whee-In’s signature could be seen. Strokes of black brush which read, ‘sweetpea’ was painted above the signature **.** Yong-Sun felt her eyes closed, a memory began to play in her head.

_“What is this flower called?” Yong-Sun asked, tracing the tattoo on her forearm._

_“Lathyrus odoratus,” replied Whee-In._

_Yong-Sun tried to say the name, “La-” but the words failed her._

_“Lathyrus odoratus,” Whee-In corrected, “or sweetpea,” she added._

_“Sweetpea,” Yong-Sun repeated._

_Whee-In nodded, “Do you know what it symbolises?”_

_Yong-Sun shook her head at the question._

_“It symbolises appreciation and departure,” answered Whee-In, her eyes shining with bittersweet emotion. “A way to say thank you and goodbye.”_

Yong-Sun opened her eyes and lightly traced the word with her fingers. “Thank you,” she whispered, tears began to flow down her face. “Goodbye.”

**~~hold an art exhibition~~ **

_26 th March 2016_

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to say our goodbyes to Jung Whee-In.”

Yong-Sun did not stay long for the funeral. After paying her respect and a quick chat with Hye-Jin, she left the service and drove back home. It had been 5 days since the world lost Whee-In, but to Yong-Sun, it felt much longer.

Back home, Yong-Sun made herself a nice cup of tea and fished out the envelope given to her by Hye-Jin at the funeral. Settling herself on the living room couch, she opened the envelop and removed the paper enclosed in it. It was a letter from Whee-In to her…

_Dear Unnie,_

_It feels weird writing this letter to you, especially when I’ve never been good at expressing myself. Where should I begin…_

_When I was in my mid-teens, I was diagnosed with a rare condition. It was manageable for the first few years and I thought it was a fair trade if staying alive meant living a life with restrictions. Unfortunately, fate was not kind to me._

_My condition worsened a few months ago and the only option I had was a procedure with little chance of survival. I wasn’t optimistic about it, but it gave my parents something to hope for. I didn’t want to leave any regrets when I die hence, I made a bucket list. I decided to stop holding back on the things I always wanted to do._

_Meeting you was not part of the plan but thank you for being a part of my life and for all that you have done for me. Knowing you was and still is one of the best things to ever happen in my life._

_I hope you love the painting I made for you and that it conveyed everything I wish to tell you._

_Please promise that you won’t forget me._

_P.S. I’ve attached something to this letter – a treasured photo with a hidden message._

_Love, WI_

Yong-Sun placed the letter back into the envelop and took out the attached polaroid. It was a picture taken by Whee-In in secret during their weekend getaway. It showed an oblivious Yong-Sun sleeping peacefully on the bed, and a smiling Whee-In watching over her with love filled eyes. Yong-Sun spent a few minutes admiring the picture before turning the polaroid around to read the hidden message.

“You’re really selfish, Jung Whee-In,” said Yong-Sun as tears began to stream down her face.

**~~fall in love~~ **


End file.
